Little Humans
by Ceu Praca
Summary: Gorons. A lot of people think of them as stupid and slow in their way of thinking, as well as stubborn and proud. Not that positive of a description, is it? But, to me, the Gorons are proud and stubborn because they are, after all, made of stone. Literally. This is a brief glimpse into a Goron's mind when Link was climbing Death Mountain.


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess does NOT belong to me, also I really wish it did. Even though the particular Goron in this story is not mine, his character, name, and personality DO belong to me, and you can't use him without my permission. :D

**Dedication:** I dedicate this story to all those who know the importance of asking others for help and not letting pride stand in the way. No one achieves greatness without some help.

**Author's Note:** I was playing LoZ:TP this morning, and was at the part where you have to battle all those Gorons to the top of Death Mountain. I immediately got a ton of thoughts pouring through my head that gave me a difficult choice: stop playing Twilight Princess and start writing, or keep playing and let the idea slip out of my head. Ach, it was a hard choice, but I compromised. I ended up climbing to the top of the mountain, doing the Sumo match with Gor Coron, and playing through the whole accursed Goron Mines before saving, quitting, and immediately zapping to the computer to write this 970 word oneshot. Hope you guys like it. Yes, it was totally random and pointless, but I did wonder what the Gorons thought of some green-clothed stranger climbing up the mountain and tossing them like goats.

* * *

I did not expect the little human to make it past me, but, somehow, he flung me down the cliff. I found myself rolling uncontrollably, then I hit a boulder and crashed to a halt. Dazed, I uncurled myself and found myself staring straight at a tall building with a sign on the front: Barnes' Bombs. I had rolled straight into Kakariko Village. A tiny human was suddenly above me, this one much, much smaller than the one who had tossed me, and he was scruffy looking. "Are you okay?"

I grunted, careful to restrain my strength as I gently pushed he child away before sitting up. I felt my head aching, then the child was abruptly standing in front of me; he was, indeed, puny. "I am fine," I told him, just to get him away from me. Even though the elders had given orders to keep the humans out of Death Mountain, I couldn't really do much when I was in the middle of their own village.

"Are you a Goron?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." I stood, a motion which reduced the child to only being up to my waist in height. He tilted his head back to look at me, and I stared down at him, uncertain as to how I should act.

"Renado told us that the Gorons didn't want help, that there was a problem with Death Mountain, but the Goron elders are too proud to ask for aid," the child babbled quickly. "My name's Talo."

I frowned at him. _He is right. The elders are to proud to ask for help. I thought the same thing myself, that if there was a problem in the minds, we should get assistance rather than perish. _I didn't want to admit that to the child, however. "We are rock. Neither water, nor fire, nor poison can harm us. We can help ourselves."

The child, Talo, peered up at me. I was startled that he didn't seem intimidated by me. "Are you proud, too?"

I just looked at him, not wanting to respond. _Am I proud? Perhaps. But that is simply the way of stone; we are unchanging, immovable. And problems in the mines will not harm my tribe._ "Are you?" I replied, sitting down again, because I felt a little lightheaded.

He cast his gaze to the ground. "No, I can't do anything much. One of us was kidnapped by the bulblin king, and it took Link to rescue him. I was a coward; I ran as soon as I saw the enemy. Maybe if I had stayed I could have helped Colin, but I didn't. The whole village saw my cowardice." Oddly enough, I felt pity for the small child, then Talo looked up at me again, his eyes shining. "Did you meet Link? He went up the mountains to offer his help."

I jolted. _So that is who the green-clothed human was. _I suddenly felt shame. _I should have aided him in climbing up the mountain instead of attacking him. Maybe I could have helped him by escorting him to Gor Coron._ "I encountered him. He went past me and up the mountain."

It was the most truthful answer I could give without telling to little child that I had attacked his friend, and he seemed satisfied by that. "Okay. I'm glad he's safe."

I noticed a man making his way towards us, and I felt a pang as I realized who he was: Renado, the shaman of Kakariko Village. "My friend, you do not know how glad I am to see you here."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Er…the green-clothed human tossed me here." I didn't like admitting that I had been bested by a human, but I wanted to be honest.

"Were you wounded?"

"No."

He nodded. "You may stay in Kakariko as long as you need to. The man who went past you is going to try and help you tribe."

"He will have a hard time of it," I told the shaman. "There are at least twelve Gorons in the main chamber, not including the mine guards and the elders. And there are about thirty other Gorons scattered about the mountain to keep trespassers out."

Renado looked saddened at this. "Then I wish him well."

He turned and began walking towards a building at the other end of the village, and I abruptly remembered the child. Talo looked up at me in shock. "Link is in danger?"

"My tribe would never kill a human. He is safe from death, unless by chance an accident should occur. But he may not make it to the top of the mountain before being tossed back down." I remembered what the child had said about his cowardice, and I smiled. "Do you know about bows?"

He looked uncertain. "Yeah, but we don't really have any bows here. There are arrows, but most of the bows were broken when the monsters attacked the village."

_This village was attacked?_ "You may not be able to contend with beasts larger than you, but you may be of some help shooting them from afar with arrows."

Talo seemed inspired. "I'll get to making myself a bow right away!" He whirled and made as if to dart away, then turned back to me. "Do you want to help me?"

I shrugged. "Very well, although I am more likely to break any bow you give me."

He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Brjako. I am a Goron guard."

"Cool! C'mon, let's go!" He ran off, and I trundled after him, finding myself praying that the thin human called Link would make it safely up the mountain. If peace was not returned to Death Mountain by his hand, then I knew I would try to convince the elders myself.


End file.
